Moonlit Stars
by Capricornus152
Summary: The sequel to Wrapped Around Heaven. Short and sweet like a piece of chocolate caramel. Yum...caramel


Moonlit Stars

This is the sequel to "Wrapped Around Heaven". Viktor and Hermione go on their first proper date.

7-7-7

Viktor Krum had never been so nervous in his entire life. He stood at the foot of the stairs, tugging at the shirt he wore. Even though he had no tie on and the top button was undone, he felt tight, he felt constricted. The shirt was a raspberry colour, the jacket and trousers were dark with dark brogues. He wore a brand new Seiko watch in silver and blue and had splashed some Hugo Boss on his face and chin. His hair had been cut short and it gave him that sexy, rugged look.

He turned his head when Hermione descended the steps and his breath hitched in his throat. She wore a sea blue dress that cut short just below her knees, showing her slim legs. Her feet were clad in some high-heeled sandals that looked stunning. Her hair was in gentle waves down her back. The wooden necklace Viktor gave her in her fourth year encircled her throat.

"You look...stunning..." Viktor whispered as Hermione walked up to Viktor, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips.

"You look handsome."

"And I don't normally?" He joked.

"Well..."

They used the Floo Network to get to London's West End and walked to their first destination - Turquoise Shadows, the new critically acclaimed play about the _REAL_ story behind the Wizard of Oz.

7-7-7

Viktor and Hermione walked out of the theatre, laughing like hell. The play had been funny but the real comedy had been when Viktor had tried some magic in the theatre. He had made a lady's wig levitate and chuck itself at the stage. He made a chocolate eclair appear out of thin air and drop in a man's lap and make him groan in exasperation at the young man behind him.

The two of them walked through a passageway and Viktor showed Hermione the restaraunt he had chosen. It was a Muggle restaraunt, so Viktor brought a handful of £20 notes and Hermione explained to him the money system.

Viktor chose watermelon, butter basted lobster and strawberries and cream while Hermione had prawn cocktail with dressing, barbecue chicken and treacle tart. They shared a bottle of sweet red wine.

The only magic involved was when Hermione was in the toilets and a woman appeared and forgot her lipstick. Hermione made some appear and handed it to her.

The final part of their date, Viktor led Hermione into an alley and whispered, "_Accio Broomstick!_". His broomstick appeared and Viktor straddled it and invited Hermione to sit behind him.

"No, no, I don't fly..." Viktor grabbed her suddenly and put her firmly on the broomstick. She wrapped her arms around him instinctively and then Viktor dragged an Invisibility Cloak around them both and shot off into the air.

7-7-7

They eventually landed five minutes later and Viktor placed his warm olive-skinned hands over Hermione's eyes.

"Viktor...what are you doing?" She said, half-laughing at the situation.

"Open your eyes." His hands left her hands and she opened her eyes. Her face turned into delight.

Before her was a beach in the moonlight. The moon sat lazily in the dark sky as a myriad of stars hovered happily above the couple. On the beach, the waves were very slowly coming in. Viktor kicked off his shoes and socks and placed his feet happily on the soft warm sand. His hand caught Hermione's as she removed her sandals.

Viktor then removed the dark jacket and untucked his purple shirt so it flapped gently in the barely felt wind. His wand flipped out and he swished in the air and all of a sudden Hermione heard music appear out of nowhere. She recognised the music as the one played by the Weird Sisters at the Yule Ball.

"May I have this dance, Miss. Granger?" He asked, politely. Hermione grinned and bowed. They began to dance slowly and gently to the music. Viktor drew Hermione closer into his chest, loving the feeling of her in his space, near him.

Hermione leaned up and kissed him full on the lips, tasting the melon and the sweet cream.

They embraced and swayed softly as the music finished, letting the stars and the moon gently glide above them in lazy and content happiness.

_Fin_


End file.
